Secrets
by futurecullen26
Summary: Nicky has been through a lot. Actually, that's an understatement. When she gets imprinted on by Jacob, breaking the original universe, will she still bring the wolves and vampires together or is it a lost cause? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Secret 1: Imprint

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Secret #1: Imprint**

I let her get away. I let her escape with that other bloodsucker. She would probably be killed because of me. It would be all my fault. Charlie would hate me if he knew. _Charlie. _I had to protect him, make sure the red-headed leech didn't get to him. When he got home, and asked me about Bella, I just told him I thought she was in trouble before walking out. I phased out of frustration and anger and... regret.

It was my fault. All my fault. She'd be drained because of me. _Because of me. _

I had been walking for awhile now; it was night._  
_

"Ugh," I heard someone moan.

I, being curious and desperate for a distraction, went towards the voice. A small girl, maybe 12 or 13, was curled in the fetal position, a small backpack on her back.

She looked up, meeting my eyes, and suddenly, nothing mattered. Not Bella, not the pack - who had tried to contact me earlier, much to my dismay - , not even me. No one mattered except for this curious girl with dark, piercing eyes.

"Hey, boy," she croaked, her voice soft. "Come here. I won't hurt you."

I moved closer to her, worried I might scare her.

She stroked my fur softly, me loving every second of it.

"You know, I _love_ wolves," she said, then laughed at some inside joke. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy." She sighed. "I'm a wreck right now, aren't I?"

She sighed again, this time more sleepily.

Eventually she fell asleep, curled up to my side. I took the chance to contact Sam, who had come through awhile ago. Sam came in human form and tossed me a pair of shorts. He picked up the girl, giving me the chance to phase back and put the shorts on.

"Who is she?" he asked, handing her to me as we walked.

I looked down at her face which told me she was Quileute. She was a bit lighter, though, her dark wavy hair framing her face.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Jacob," Sam started.

I sighed. "I know, I know! She could be a run-away or something like that! Come on, Sam. It's just... I imprinted on her. Maybe she's from here. I know we've never seen her around, but it's been busy. Maybe she's new."

Sam sighed. "We'll take her to Emily, then."

I grinned, thankful. I just wished I knew who she was.

* * *

**AN**

**New story, new rules. I'm using Jacob once again because I love this guy. Next chapter you'll find out more about the mysterious girl who's captured Jake's heart.**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	2. Secret 2: The Girl

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Secret #2: The Girl  
**

My name is Nicole, and I live with my father. If he could even be called that.

I've been fending for myself ever since my mom died when I was seven. Her last gift to me was the Nixon COOLPIX P100, otherwise known as one of the Ashton Kutcher Cameras. It was the best camera ever, and I still have it to this day at 10 years old.

My father is a hard-core druggie. He does all the hard stuff, ever since my mother died. You name it, he's doing it or already done it. To top that, he has his nights where he skips the drugs and just goes straight to alcohol.

I try and stay out of his way. I never leave my room except for food. I leave something for my dad - doesn't deserve that name - and go up to my room to eat. I have designated times where I go downstairs, too. I usually go after the drug has worn-off, so he's passed out or has an unbearable migraine so bad he can't function - which he doesn't do anyway.

It wasn't always like this, of course, but what's done is done.

I came downstairs when my father was gone, having left to go hang out with friends - fellow druggies. He didn't leave a note or anything. Just gone. Like always.

I watched TV, keeping an eye out for his car, while eating a sandwich. It was these rare moments that I loved. I didn't even go to school, learning things online with my laptop my mom had gotten me.

Having my mother die at such a young age has made me more equiped to do things a normal 10 year old wouldn't normally like to do. This isn't to say I actually _like _doing what I do, of course... but I do it because it's the only way I survive.

You see, my mom's side of the family is rich. She's very privileged. Everything I have now, it was either from when my mom was alive or by my own money in my account. Even then, I couldn't go out through the front door. I had to sneak out of the window.

Anyway, my mom was very rich as a child. She usually got everything she wanted. When her parents found out about my father, they were furious. She was nearly disowned, but then I came along. My grandparents adored me, showering me with gifts and money. I got everything I wanted. My father said that I was being spoiled, but my mom made sure I never was. She always made sure I knew that not everyone had what I had. But, and I'll admit it, I'm very spoiled. And I know it, I do. I'm just... not spoiled rotten. My mom was an angel - at least to me.

My father had a pretty good job, and we were all happy. Until one day, my mom was driving home from the grocery store. A drunk driver killed her. She died on impact is what they said. My last memory of her is her kissing me good-bye at school, telling me she loved me so much and giving me a big hug.

She was the kind of person who never allowed anyone to leave without being told how much she loved them if it was true. That was due to her losing her grandfather when she was fifteen. She never got the last chance to tell him "I love you" because she had to leave for a piano recital. She left in a hurry, only saying good-bye.

I'm happy I told her I loved her, too, before she left. Or else I never would have forgiven myself.

It can't be said the same for my father.

They were fighting when she left, arguing over some forgotten thing. She still said she loved him, but he didn't return it. He only grunted in response. Now he tortures himself over it. What's worse is he blames me. I have no idea why, but every time he gets drunk he screams it at me.

The first few nights were horrible. He hit me, tossed me around. Then he just stopped. One morning he even made breakfast, completely sober. Then that changed when he discovered the 'joys' of drugs. He was never the same.

My grandparents were worried. I haven't heard from them for awhile, actually. I haven't heard from anybody, really. They deposited money into my personal account all the time, though. Every month. If I got any mail, my father probably destroyed it. He loathed her parents, just as they him. It was only Mom who kept giving me their letters and gifts. 'Dad' would have nothing to do with them if it was his choice. Which now it was.

But that was all changing. Well, my crappy life was. I was escaping. 'Father' was getting violent. I heard glass crashing and things breaking downstairs all the time. It was terrifying. They seemed to get closer to me every night. Some nights, I would see him passed out on the stairs. He was planning something during his few moments of cleared vision. My father was notorious for cooking up schemes.

So tonight, I was running away. I would leave a few extra drugs for him, the kind where you couldn't remember anything the next day. That way, he would be knocked out and I would be gone.

When he got home, I could tell he was sober. I spied on him from the stairs. He eyed the drugs like a 4 year old in a candy store. He took them immediately. I ran upstairs as quietly as possible, grabbing my bag.

It was a small leather backpack. I filled it with some clothes, my camera and memory cards, toothbrush and toothpaste, and other essentials.

I waited until he was completely out of it before climbing down my window using rope.

* * *

I'd been running for awhile. I was completely exhausted and had no idea where I was. I collapsed on the ground, curling in the fetal position. Perfect.

"Ugh," I moaned.

I heard the crack of a small twig, but I didn't look up. It was probably a small animal, nothing that could harm me. In fact, I was probably the most dangerous thing in this forest. I laughed under my breath. I finally looked up when I heard something move forward.

It was a larger-than-normal wolf with reddish-brown fur. He looked in my eyes. I smiled shyly.

"Hey, boy," I said, my voice sounding gravelly. "Come here. I won't hurt you."

He moved closer hesitantly.

I stroked his fur softly, thinking about myself.

"You know, I _love_ wolves," I said, then laughed at my own inside joke. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy." I sighed. I wondered what he was thinking. "I'm a wreck right now, aren't I?"

I sighed again.

Eventually, I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was on a couch, staring at a woman with three claw marks going down her face.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry for the long update. I was still figuring some things out about the story. But I think I've got it now. Just know that's probably what's happening if it's been awhile since I've updated. Okay. I'm going to go now.**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	3. Secret 3: Three Long Scars

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on _Midnight Sun_ right now.**

**Secret #3: Three Long Scars**

She was very pretty, obviously of Native American descent. The claw marks showed she was strong.

I reached out and touched them softly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She smiled gently. "I'm Emily. What's your name?"

"Nicky_. _Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure you're hungry. Come on."

I sat up and looked around. I was in a kitchen. The couch was actually a bamboo couch with sofas on it.

I got up and sat on a stool at the kitchen counter in the middle. The kitchen had white wallpaper with blue flowers. It was nice and classic.

"So... how did I get here?" I asked Emily as she busied herself around the kitchen.

"Oh! Um..." she trailed off. "...the boys dropped you off. You fell asleep."

She turned around and eyed me up and down.

"You're _so_ much younger than the rest of us." She shrugged. "Oh well. The guys will probably like having a 'little sister' around. They're a bit rough, but really sweet. They won't rough you up _too_ much."

My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked, my voice getting higher by the second.

"Oh, don't look scared. They're really nice. They just like... new meat, I guess you could say."

She chuckled a bit.

"Um..." I said, my voice sounding like Minnie Mouse, "can I get some fresh air?"

"Of course. Your food should be ready by the time you come back in."

It took all my will power to not bolt from my house. I went out the door as calmly as I could, then - as soon as I hit the last step - I ran.

Of course - since I always have bad luck - I twisted my ankle running. Then it started to rain. Hard.

I screamed out in frustration. Stupid town. So I laid there, waiting for... something. Eventually, I began shivering and so I tried to get up. I limped back in the direction I came, hoping to not be sick. I couldn't afford to be sick.

Eventually, I collapsed, my ankle hurting far too much and my shivering getting worse. Then I heard voices and felt an incredible warmth.

My first thought: _I'm dead. I'm stone cold dead. My ankle isn't even hurting, either._

My second thought: _That's Emily's voice. I'm not dead. Oh..._

My third thought: _What the hell is that smell? It smells like... oh shit._

My eyes snapped open, startling whoever was in front of me. It was a cute boy with short, dark hair and dark eyes. Dark eyes like my black colored pencil... they sucked my in. He was also Native American, same as Emily.

I sat up and looked around, seeing that he was huge. I was surrounded by a bunch of guys that looked the same, all huge and tall. I must be on a reservation... yes!

"Um... hi?" I said, sounding more like I was asking a question.

"Hi," the boy who was in front of me said. "I'm Jacob."

"Nicky," I said back. "Hi, Emily."

She smiled and waved back.

Everyone introduced themselves to me, then went back to whatever they were doing.

"Where am I?" I asked Jacob, who was now sitting next to me.

"You're on the La Push Reservation," he answered.

My eyes widened as I realized where I was.

"You live here?" He nodded. "Good. Maybe you can help me."

I dug in my bag, searching for the papers I had brought with me. Unfortunately, the were a bit wet from the rain, but otherwise still legible.

"I'm looking for my brother. He's supposed to live on this reservation."

"I'm sure we know him," a boy I remembered as Paul said.

"Yeah," Embry agreed. "What's his name?"

"His name is Sam," I replied. They started chuckling. "Sam Uley."

Abruptly, they stopped.

"You're joking, right?" Embry asked. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious. Why? You know him?"

"He's my fiance," Emily said cautiously.

I gasped. "My brother is getting married! That's so exciting! Where is he?"

They all pointed to a man standing next to Emily who hadn't introduced himself.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Nicky. I already said that."

"Your full name, I mean."

"Nicole Madison Uley," I said proudly. "And you're Sam Uley, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm your half-sister. By father."

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry it took awhile for me to update. I started school and it's been busy. Plus, I don't know why, but I'm just not feeling the story anymore. Tell me if you want me to continue in a review or I might just take it down. It's not from lack of reviews, I really don't care, just... not interested. So tell me. Continue or not?**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	4. Secret 4: Half Brother

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**I've decided to continue! I'm A LOT more excited about this story now. Sorry it's been forever... hehe. In case you forgot, Nicky just told everyone Sam is her half-brother. YAY!  
**

**Secret #4: Half-Brother**

I ran and hugged Sam, who seemed like he was in shock.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! I can't believe it's really you! Oh my gosh!"

"How?" he croaked.

"That's what I want to know," said Jared.

"Well, when a woman and man love each other very much..."

They all shouted at me to stop. I grinned.

"What I meant is why I never knew?" Sam explained.

"Um... well... our moms are different. I don't know about you, but Dad and Mom met, fell in love, ran away together, and had me. End of story. I found your birth certificate and some other documents for you a while ago. I always wondered who you were and stuff. I just... can't believe it! I have an older brother! And you're getting married! Can I help plan the wedding? Please, please, please!"

Paul clamped his hand over my mouth. "Damn, you talk a lot!"

I removed his hand. "You shouldn't curse in front of the little one."

"How old _are_ you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm 10," I answered proudly. "I'll be 11 in a month!"

His jaw dropped, and I swear I heard him curse under his breath.

"Nicky... how did you get here?" Emily asked.

I sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "Honestly... I ran away."

I kicked my legs while they were all silent for a while.

"Why?" Jacob finally asked.

"I wanted to find Sam..." I half-lied.

It was kind of the truth, after all... sort of.

"But how did you get here?" Sam asked. "When we found you, you looked exhausted. You couldn't have traveled _that_ far."

I shrugged. "I'm healthy?"

Just then, the door opened and in walked a boy who looked like the rest of them and a girl who also kind of looked like them... except she was girl.

"Leah!" Emily exclaimed, running to hug the girl, who looked like she wanted to die.

"Get. Off."

Harsh.

"I'm just so happy to see you!" Emily said, pulling back but not letting go. "What are you doing here? Not to be rude or anything! I mean..."

"Hi, I'm Nicky!" I said, extending my hand.

Emily was a nice person. I don't think she deserved to be treated like that, no matter what she did.

"Leah," the girl said rudely.

She was really pretty, obviously of Quileute descent. She kind of looked like Emily.

I pulled my hand back once I realized I wasn't getting the handshake.

"Sam, why are they here?" Jacob whispered pretty obviously.

"Well, Jacob," Paul started, "you would have known that if you weren't off prancing around with your girlfriend who would rather risk her life to save a bloodsucker."

"Paul!" Sam barked.

Bloodsucker?

"Shut up, Paul," Jacob muttered. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

I don't know why... but that made kind of mad to know he had a girlfriend.

"I'm Seth," the boy said, sticking out his hand.

When our hands touched, I discovered he was _very_ warm. Did he have a fever?

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him. "You're burning up."

"Yeah... I'm just... I like the beach. Surfing and stuff."

"But it's raining outside. Shouldn't you be cold?"

"...I'm naturally warm?"

"Sure. And I'm best friends with Santa Clause."

I turned around to face Sam.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**AN**

**I love this story again. I have like... half of it planned out already, adding more as I go. I think you guys might like this.**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	5. Secret 5: The Pack

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**I've decided to change her age! I now know where I'm going with this story! Nicky is now TEN! You may gasp. :)  
**

**Secrets #5: The Pack**

"Um... there's a lot about me you don't know..." Sam said. "About _us_ you don't know..."

"Sit down, Nicky," Jacob told me. "Seth, Leah, you guys should listen to this, too."

"They've actually already heard it..." Sam said.

I felt like I was missing something here...

"Sit down, Nicky," Jacob repeated.

I did as I was told, not very happy about it, but still... Jacob took a deep breath.

"We're werewolves," he said slowly, gauging my reaction.

I gasped all dramatic-like, then laughed. "That's funny, Jakers."

When I saw they weren't laughing back, I stopped. "...But... you can't be werewolves! They don't exist!"

"True," Sam said "However... we do. I mean... werewolves do... which is us..."

I crossed my arms. "Prove it," I challenged.

Both Jakers and Sammy blew out a frustrated breath.

"Dang 10-year-olds," Sam muttered.

"Come on," Jacob said.

I skipped out, following him happily. I sat down cross-legged as he walked into the trees. Then, out jumped a red-brown wolf. He had black eyes... like Jacob.

I stood up, walking over to him slowly. I touched his rough-like soft fur.

"You were the one who found me yesterday, weren't you?" I said softly, petting him. "Jacob?"

He shook his coat from the rain that was still lightly falling.

I shrieked, looking at my clothes. "Ew!Jacob! Gross! Blegh! Why would you do that!"

I ran inside, my clothes splattered with rain droplets.

"Jacob shook his coat dry on me," I explained.

The boys all laughed, Sam trying not to. Even Leah was cracking a tiny smile. A _tiny_ one, though. Emily looked amused and mock-horrified at the same time.

"Let's run you a hot bath," she said, taking me upstairs.

I felt her look back and shake with laughter.

* * *

"So you guys are all werewolves?" I asked after I was done with my bath - _with bubbles!_

I was all dressed in my Spongebob PJs, sitting on the couch cross-legged. Standing in front of me was Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

"Yup," Jacob said_. "_Any questions?"

I pursed my lips, thinking. Then I shook my head. "_Nope_."

"You know... there's another thing too..." Quil said, dragging it out.

Embry snickered. "Yeah. It's called imprinting."

Jacob tackled him, wrestling him to floor. I looked on in disbelief.

"Quil, what's imprinting?" I asked as Jacob and Embry wrestled.

"It's when a wolf sees his soul mate for the first time," he explained.

Jacob froze on the floor, allowing Embry to get the upper hand.

"Agh! Embry, quit it!" he yelled.

Embry laughed and stopped, letting Jacob get up.

"Why would you tell her that?" Jacob demanded of Quil, steaming mad.

"Tell her what?" Quil asked innocently, trying to keep from chuckling.

"Tell her that I imprinted on her!"

I furrowed my brows. "You're my soul mate? But... how? That's not possible!"

He froze again, then turned to me. "You mean you didn't know?"

I shook my head. "Quil tricked you."

Jacob looked like he would hit something then, obviously angry at Quil. Quil and Embry were nearly rolling on the floor laughing at this point, though. It was kind of funny, actually. It was then that I started giggling as well, then chuckling, then laughing hysterically. In the end, the three of us were on the floor holding our sides. We couldn't stop. Jacob didn't seem too mad after that, just smiling, but obviously trying hard not to.

And now that I think about it, Jacob _is_ pretty cute... I think I could get used to the fact that he's my soul mate.

* * *

**AN**

**Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I promise. I just have... a million pieces of crap going on right now that I need to deal with... so thank you for sticking by me. I hope you all will stay to see the remainder of this story because I really do want to get through it.**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	6. Secret 6: My Jacob

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Secret #6: My Jacob**

The next morning, I woke up pretty happy. I had fallen asleep from laughing so hard yesterday night. I ended up lying on the floor, I guess. Jacob probably brought me up to my new room, and then went home.

I got out of bed, shivering from my warm feet touching the cold floor. I looked around the room... my room. It looks like it was just a spare room in the house. It was fairly small with blank white walls and hardwood floors. The only furniture in the room was the bed and a nightstand. Plus there was a small wooden dresser and a small closet. My bag was on top of the dresser.

My hair fell over my shoulders as I walked to dresser. I opened my bag, retrieving my stuff. I placed the stuff on the dresser one by one, making sure it was all there. My brush, my camera - thank God! -, my second and third pairs of clothes, my toothbrush, my mini-laptop and charger. All was where it should be.

I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair a million times. I plugged in my laptop. Finally, I put on a pair of fuzzy blue socks, and slid through the halls. Then I made my way downstairs, ready to face the world. Until I saw my soul mate sitting at the counter. He made my knees go weak and my heart race. I felt like if it was just us in the world, I would still be alright.

"Hey, Nicky!" the pack chorused.

I grinned, saying good morning. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs!" Seth announced happily.

"Cool," I said.

I sat at the counter, ready for breakfast. The boys were all surprised when I finished my plate and asked for seconds.

"What?" I said innocently. "My motto is look like a princess, eat like a thug." I finished with a smile.

"So Nicky?" Jacob asked as I ate my third plate. "What do you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged. "I already got my present. To find my big bro! So... well... I guess there is one thing... but you wouldn't be able to get it. I have to on my own."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be able to," Quil said. "If not, then he just won't be able to live with himself."

I just shook my head. "Seriously. It's not... something you can wrap up and give as a present. You have to find it. And even then, it keeps moving every few years so it's almost impossible. Plus, there's only a few places it can be, and I'm only ten so it's not like I can go anywhere..." I shrugged. "But thanks for offering."

There was a pause of silence, then everyone started laughing. Jacob seemed sad.

"Oh, Jake! I didn't mean to make you sad... it's just... you really can't get this for me. I have to find them on my own."

"Maybe I can help?" he suggested weakly.

I blew out a breath, trying to explain this best I could. "You just... can't. I'm sorry. It's... complicated. _Very_ complicated. I don't even really want anything. Really. It's okay." I smiled. "But... maybe we can just hang out."

He smiled too. "Sure."

"Okay, guys. Eat up," Sam announced. "We have a lot to do today. They might be back, and this time it would be for good. We have to be ready."

"Who's they?" I asked Seth.

"The bloodsuckers," he whispered. "They're vampires."

I paused and stared at him. "...Vampires? They exist, too? _Seriously?_"

He nodded. "I know, right? But hey, if werewolves exist, why not vampires too? I guess we all need an enemy in life." He shrugged, then patted my head. "But don't worry, they can't get you. They're not allowed on our side of the treaty line. I'll show it to you sometime, 'kay?"

I nodded, smoothing down my hair. "That'll be cool. But I'm not scared. I know you guys won't let them get me. Plus, vampires aren't scary. They're funny."

He shrugged again. "Whatever. I just want to see one in real life. I mean, how cool would that be?"

I grinned. "So cool!"

"Seth!" Sam barked. "Pay attention. I don't want you involved."

Seth's jaw dropped. "What! I don't get to be part of the action! That's not fair!" he whined. "I'm apart of this pack, too!"

"Your job is to protect Nicky. I don't them to get anywhere near her."

He pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine. I'll babysit the kid."

I hit him. "I'm _not_ a kid! And I _don't_ need to be babysat! Sam, I want to explore on my own! Please! Jake, tell him!"

But both Jacob and Sam shook their head.

"You won't be going anywhere without Seth, okay?" Sam said.

I nodded grudgingly.

"Don't feel bad," Seth said. "At least we're in the same boat."

* * *

I hit the bush with the branch in my hand. Exploring sucked when you were being babysat.

"Nicky, don't go too far!" Seth called from behind. "Sam'll have my head if anything happens to you!"

I rolled my eyes. "_Sam_ is over-protective! I'll be fine by myself! You can leave!"

Seth ran up to me, shaking his head. "No can do. I'm under Alpha orders."

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"_Well,_ since Sam is the Alpha, he is able to command us to do things - in wolf form - and we _have_ to do them. Like, we can't say no. It's impossible to resist. And as much as I'd _love_ to let you go off on your own so I can go and help the pack, I can't. It's impossible for me to resist." He shrugged. "Sorry. Trust me, though, I would _love_ to do that."

I sighed. "Yeah. It's okay, though." I smiled. "You're a cool wolf."

He grinned. "Of course I am. Anyway, this is where the treaty line is."

I looked ahead. "There's nothing there."

He smiled. "You just can't smell it. There's a distinct line separating the vampire and wolf smell. They never intermix and they never change. It's like there's a wall separating the two smells."

I smiled. "That's really cool. I wish I could smell it."

He smiled wider. "Yeah. It's really interesting once you can. It makes you never want to change that distinct line, kinda. Like it's... sacred."

* * *

When we got back to the house, everyone looked pissed.

"Sam, what's going on?" Seth asked, noticing everyone's expression.

"They're back," he said. "Seriously this time. They're all back, even Bella. Alive, might I say."

"Who's Bella?" I asked. "And is the same Bella Paul was talking about yesterday? _Jacob's_ Bella?"

Jacob stood up. "She's not _my _Bella. She's just... a girl I know."

"A girl you just _happened_ to be in love with," Paul teased.

Jared laughed, catching a knife Jacob threw at him. "You shouldn't be so violent in front of the kid, Jake."

Jacob fumed, storming out of the house with the door slamming forcefully behind him.

I turned to face Jared and Paul, my eyes probably flashing to the color of pitch black.

"Leave _my_ Jacob alone!" I yelled. "Obviously he's _sick_ of you guys picking on him! Knock it off!"

Their eyes widened.

"Nicky, are you okay?" Seth asked. "Because... your eyes are black. Completely. The _whole_ thing."

I gasped, looking around. Then I ran upstairs, staying in my room for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN**

**Poor Nicky and Seth! They're just dying to get out there and the big bad wolf has to ruin their fun! :( Why do you think her eyes change color like that? Hmm... secrets are being told - and kept - it seems. Why do you think I call it this?  
**

**I'll be updating a lot of chapters, I think. I'm on a roll! I'm _dying_ to get to the part where her present is revealed!**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	7. Secret 7: Bella

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Secret #7: Bella  
**

"Nicky?" Emily called for the umpteenth time outside my door. "I'm leaving some food for you in case you get hungry. Just... please eat, okay? Honey?"

She paused, then I heard her footsteps go downstairs. I waited for a second before opening my door and getting the food.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The white around my eyes had come back, but the color of my eyes was now a dark purple. I blew out a breath. I hoped it wouldn't stay this way. Purple is a very hard color to explain.

I sat on my bed, eating my food. How was I ever going to explain this one? I wish _they_ were here...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"What the hell was that?" Paul yelled.

"I mean, I've seen some freaky stuff," Jared said, "but nothing like that before. Her eyes turned completely fucking black!"

"She still won't come out," Emily said, bounding down the stairs. "But I think she took her food."

"Jacob needs to come back," Seth said. "She'll talk to him."

"How they're already connected like that without barely ever seeing each other is beyond me," Sam muttered.

Right on cue, Jacob walked through the door. "Where's Nicky?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"In her room," Seth said. " She's mad about all the crap Paul and Jared have been throwing at you. Her eyes turned completely black, man. It was scary."

"She won't come out?" Jacob asked.

They all shook their head.

Jacob sighed and went upstairs, ready to possibly get yelled at.

**Nicky POV**

"Nicky?" I heard Jacob say. "Nicky, open the door. Come on. Please."

I looked in the mirror. My eyes were back to their normal color now. I sighed in relief. I needed to call my grandmother. Like now.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened. I was sitting on my bed cross-legged.

"Hi, Nicky," he said.

"Hi, Jake," I responded in a soft voice. "I know my eyes were black before... it's complicated. I can't explain. Maybe... maybe another day. I just... I was mad. You were so upset. I felt like... like I was you, kinda of, almost. Tell Jared and Paul I'm sorry I blew up them. I'm just tired right now. I need to rest."

He smiled lightly. "And here I thought I would have to convince you to say anything. Nicky, it's okay. Everyone has their off days. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

I nodded.

"Jake, wait!" I called just as he was leaving. "Who's Bella?"

He sighed, turned around, and sat on my bed next to me.

"Bella's my best friend. Yes, I had a crush on her. We used to be friends when we were little. Billy, my dad, and Charlie, her dad, are best friends. We would play while they went fishing. Now me and her hung out when her boyfriend, one of the vampires, left her. Then he was in trouble, so she left with the guy's sister to go save him. I'm... I _was_ in love with her. But not anymore." He looked down at me and smiled. "Not since I met you. And don't let the guys tell you anything stupid. They don't know anything at all. You're it for me."

I blushed, smiling down. "Oh. So her name's Bella, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Bella Swan."

"She sounds pretty," I said, kinda jealous.

He lifted my head and tapped my nose. "She ain't got nothing you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met... even if your eyes _are_ kinda purplish. Were they always like that? Brown with swirls of purple?"

I gasped and ran to mirror. What he had said was true. What I thought had been my normal brown eyes were really brown eyes with purple in them. Lots and lots of purple. It was pretty, yes, but also strange. I really need to call my grandmother.

"Um... yeah," I said. "They were always like that. Brown with purple. It runs in the family."

"Oh. Well, it's beautiful." He got off my head, kissing my on the cheek and making me blush. "Goodnight, Nicky. Get some rest. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, because that's what every girl wants to hear."

He smiled, walking out. "Goodnight," he said as he closed to door.

I changed for bed, thinking about the prospect of going to school again. I wonder what it would be like. It's been, what? Like... three years since I've last been. Maybe it would be fun.

* * *

**AN**

**Oh. Naive, naive little Nicky. School is never fun, as she'll soon learn. No offense to those who actually like school (though I doubt it's a large number).**

**I hope you liked this chapter. The weekend is going by so fast. :.( This might just be the last chapter in about a week. Hopefully, nothing big happens. On the other hand, I have 10 more school days until Christmas Break! Yay! I might be staying at home so you get lots and lots of chapters! Unless I go shopping. :) Go Alice! (And yes, the Cullens will have a starring role in this story. It wouldn't be my story without them!:)  
**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	8. Secret 8: School

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Okay, so I'm going to be doing BIC (Butt In Chair). I'll try to update as much as I can :)  
**

**Secret #8: School**

I brushed my hair absentmindedly, staring at myself in the mirror. I sighed, putting the brush down. School. How was I ever going to deal with this? I mean, hello! I'm just one girl. How am I gonna deal with, like, a 100 other kids who I don't know?

I tried to forget my worries as I bounded down the stairs. They were completely forgotten when the smell of blueberry muffins hit me.

"Yum!" I exclaimed, picking up 2 of them in each hand. "These are delicious, Emily!"

She smiled. "Glad to see you're feeling better!"

I smiled too. "Yeah... I'm good now." I racked my brain to switch from this awkward topic. "Um... so... what's my school like?"

I sat on the stool, eating my third muffin.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I barely ever went to school here. Maybe you should ask one of the boys. I'm pretty sure they're still in school, but I have no idea if they've gone in a while."

She smiled as if she something I didn't.

I nodded. "Um... is there like a bus or something?"

"No, Sam's gonna drop you off. He'll get you settled into the school, and show you your classroom. Just the basics."

As if on cue, Sam came downstairs. He was actually wearing a shirt, too. It looked kinda awkward on him, though since I had never seen him in a shirt.

"Come on, Nicky," he said, picking up a muffin as well. "Can't be late for your first day of school."

He smiled, but I could tell he was going to bombard me with questions as soon as we were in the car.

I grabbed my brown leather bag - which now had folders, notebooks, paper, and writing utensils in it - and left the house. Sam followed behind me.

Once we were settled in the car, before he could even say anything, I said, "It's complicated."

"Why did your eyes turn black?" he asked, obviously not going to let this go.

I shrugged. "Like I said, it's complicated. There's just... a lot going on. It's - "

"Complicated," he finished. He glance at me. "I know. I'm just... worried. That's really unusual. And your eyes haven't returned to their normal color, either. They're _purple_! That's not normal!"

"And turning into a werewolf is?" I countered, daring him.

He rolled his eyes. "The point is, I have to know if something's wrong. Or even if you have a secret like us... especially since you're going to school with people who don't know that the stories they've heard about our people being werewolves are more than that. _Stories._"

I was about to answer him when I saw my new school. It was impossible to miss. Not that it was all that big. It was just a plain brick building, nothing to look at. However, it was only one of two buildings next to each other in pretty much the middle of nowhere so it definitely stuck out like a sore thumb.

_La Push Elementary School _read the sign. Again, the school was _really_ small, especially inside. I didn't think there would be even 50 kids in this school!

Nether the less, I opened the door excitedly, running into the building as Sam followed me.

"Nicky, wait! You don't even know where to go!"

I sighed, but stopped running, settling for tapping my foot impatiently and waited for him.

He smirked at my expression. "We just have to go into the office to find out what teacher you have. Then you can run off and do your schooly stuff."

I rolled my eyes, walking to the door that said _Front Office _on it. "Fine. But hurry up! I want to get started!"

He shook his, but pushed the door open.

* * *

Once I was finally settled into my class, Sam left. I was right about the school's population. It seemed like there were only ten kids in my class.

"Class, we have a new student," my teacher, Ms. Lear, introduced me. "Her name is Nicky Uley."

I could tell many kids recognized the name as the class's eyes all turned to me. I smiled shyly, giving a slight wave.

As the day went on, I learned my classmates' names and even made some new friends named Roxy, Layla, and Marianne. At the end of the school day, I skipped out of the building. I was so excited about school, I couldn't wait to go back the next day.

After everyone left, I was still sitting there. Just sitting. I sighed. The joys of being the sister of an alpha wolf. Yay.

I started walking home, muttering to myself. I need to start looking. I mean, I loved Sam and Jake and the pack, but... still. I think I loved them more. I've known them longer and they were more like family to me, even if it wasn't by blood. Ha! Blood. Snicker.

As I opened the door, Emily practically exploded with worry. "Nicky! You should have been home an hour ago! Where's Sam? Didn't he pick you up?"

I shrugged, sitting at the counter. "I have no idea where he is. And no, he didn't. I walked home by myself."

She shook her head. "He could have at least sent someone to pick you up. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that mind of his." She sighed. "Well, let me make you some dinner. You must be starving by now! But I'm giving your brother a peace of my mind when he gets home!"

* * *

On the weekend, I decided to search for my 'family'. Although they would hate the quotes. I told Sam I was going to a friend's house when he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna walk there," I sort of lied, making eye contact momentarily before busying myself with something else. "It's just a friend from school, and it's not like La Push is dangerous. I'll be fine."

He thought of over. "Alright... but don't tell Emily," he pleaded. "She was so mad at me on your first day of school! Tell her I dropped you off and sent someone to pick you up, 'kay?"

I rolled my eyes. He's so whipped. "Sure, whatever. Bye!"

I walked out of the house and into the woods, prepared to be disappointed but still kinda hopeful. I didn't really find much, just a bunch of trees of course. Then it started to get dark, so I was forced to turn around and head back.

However, I refused to give up, knowing I had barely covered the area. So I searched everyday. And then I found it. It was really big and fancy and nice. Classic. I nearly squealed, but I didn't want to alert them.

So I bounded up onto the steps and knocked on the door. As it swung open, I was knocked out of breath onto the grass, crushed.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm giving pretty big hints here. Please tell me someone's guessed. :) Even if you haven't, I'll get out the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	9. Secret 9: The Cullens

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Secret #9: The Cullens  
**

"I can't believe it!" Emmett yelled, nearly blasting my eardrums.

"Emmett, you're kinda crushing me!" I said, fake choking.

"I'm sorry," he answered, picking me up as he stood. "I just... I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"Who is Emmett talking to?" I heard Alice say.

"I bet it's _Bella,_" Rose said.

I could just imagine her rolling her eyes. Same old Rose.

"No," Jasper said. "If it was Bella, Edward would be attacking Emmett right now."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "Besides, it doesn't even smell like Bella."

"Thank goodness!" Rose exclaimed. "Anyone but her."

While I had been listening to their conversation, Emmett had been going on and on about how much he had missed me and how he couldn't believe it was real.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett yelled, taking me inside. "Guess who's here?"

"Nicky!" was the last thing I heard before I was tackled onto the floor. And then it was just a sea of blond. Before I knew it, I was being picked up again and kissed all over.

"Oh! My baby! I missed you so much! How are you here? I've missed you so much! Nicky!"

"Rose, stop!" I laughed. "I missed you too."

"Nicky!" I heard again before I was being crushed in another hug. This time by a little pixie like person. Alice.

"Nicky, I can't believe it!" she yelled.

"How many times are you guys gonna say that?" I asked, laughing. "Jasper!"

He smiled and gave me a slightly less crazed hug. "I missed you so much! You're the only 'human' who's scent doesn't make me go _crazy_! Jeez, I missed you!"

I laughed again, hugging him back. "I missed you too! I missed all you guys!"

"Okay, Jasper, you've hugged her," Rose said, taking me away. "My turn again."

After being smothered with kisses for a split second, I was being smothered by hugs. Then back to kisses. Then hugs. Then kisses. And it went back and forth until finally Emmett said something while I was in kisses.

"Woman, I love you, but I will not hesitate to wrestle you for her," he said, narrowing his eyes.

And so he did. He tackled Rose, knocking us down to the ground. As Rose and Emmett wrestled on the floor, I was rescued by Esme, who kissed and hugged me.

"I can't believe it! I missed you! I wanted to visit you _so bad_, but we never could! How are you?"

I laughed, hugging her back. "I missed you too. And I'm doing great, actually."

"How did you get here, anyway?" Alice asked.

"I live not too far from here, actually," I admitted, not sure whether to tell them or not. After all, vampires and wolves are immortal enemies.

"Where? We'll come visit!" Rosalie said, dusting herself off after getting up from the floor. "I hope you're not still with that... rotten piece of shit."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, I'm not... I actually found out I have a brother."

They stared at me. At first I couldn't figure out why, until Alice finally yelled, "Details!"

"Oh! Jeez, okay. Um... from my dad's side... His name is Sam. You guys might know him..."

"Sam... as in Sam Uley?" Rose asked, wrinkling her nose.

I nodded slowly. "I kinda live on the Quileute Reservation."

"So, in other words, we can never visit you," Emmett said, pouting.

I nodded again. "But I can visit you!" It was silent until I said, "Enough of all that." I walked over to the kitchen island and pulled myself up onto a silver stool with a back. "What's been going on with you guys? And what smells so good? It smells like... lasagna. Yum!"

Esme smiled as she went back to cooking. "Yeah, I'm making it for Edward's _girlfriend._"

I gasped. "Eddy! Is he here now?"

Esme laughed and shook her head. "No, he's out with - "

"_Bella_," Rose interrupted. She rolled her eyes. "His new, _human_ girlfriend."

"Bella? Bella Swan, you mean?" I asked, my voice hard.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, but she's really nice. Rose is just... being Rose."

I slumped back into the chair/stool I was sitting on. "Oh no. I share Rose's... distaste for Ms. Swan."

Emmett rolled her eyes. "You don't even know her, Nick."

"Au contraire, Emmett. I know her all too well."

Of course, Emmett was kind of confused by how I knew her, but I left it at that.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He's at work," Esme answered, taking the lasagna out of the oven with her bare hands. It must be wonderful to be a vampire. "He should be home soon, though. I know how much you want to see him." She smiled at me knowingly.

I tried to keep myself from smiling as I averted my eyes. Since my dad had pretty much ceased to exist to me, Carlisle had become my dad. He was my favorite Cullen. You know... if I had to pick one.

"Would you like a piece?" she asked me, holding out a plate with lasagna on it.

I grinned, as I took the plate and started eating it. "It's great! Thank you, Esme!"

"Bella, be careful. I swear you're a walking hazard. You should have a medic walking behind you at all times."

"There goes the joy," Rose muttered, picking up her magazine.

"Hey, guys," I heard a girl, presumably Bella, say.

"Hey, Bella," Alice and Emmett chorused.

"Is that..." Edward started, coming inside.

"Eddy!" I exclaimed, holding out my arms in a 'tah-dah' kind of way.

"Nicky... of course." It was silent for a moment until we both burst out laughing. Edward then gave me a huge hug, just like everyone else had.

"This is amazing!" he said. "What are you doing here? I mean, like how? Well, I know how, but why?"

"Nicky has a half-brother," Alice sang, skipping into the kitchen with Bella in hand.

"Yeah, and you know him," Emmett added, coming into the kitchen as well. "Actually, you know him all too well."

"Are you kidding me?" Edward shouted suddenly. "Seriously! I mean, seriously? Of all the people."

I smiled sheepishly. Mindreaders. What are you gonna do?

Edward took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. "Anyway, Nicky, there's someone I want you to meet," he finally said. "I have to have my little sister's approval of course." He then messed up my hair, which I proceeded to smooth back down.

He turned to Bella, who was still standing in the kitchen, obviously feeling awkward. I couldn't doubt that she was pretty. I mean, she was pretty plain, but it suited her. And she had pretty chocolate brown eyes. So, yeah, I could understand why Jacob would like her, considering they had known each other for a while. It's just human nature for him to develop a crush. Plus, I could see why Edward would like her, too. He had a liking for simple beauty. Nothing too extravagant, just simple. I, however, couldn't help but hate her.

"This is my... girlfriend, Bella," he introduced her with a silly grin on his face the whole time. At least he hadn't heard my thoughts. Too lovestruck for _Bella._ "Bella, this is my little sister, Nicky."

"Hi," Bella said quietly.

I knew what she was looking at. My new _purple_ eyes. But also, I could sense that she was a bit... intimidated by me. Who was I? Why did everyone seem to love me so much? And why did Edward say I was his 'little sister'? Those were probably the questions running through her mind. But it's not like she needed to be worried. Obviously, even if I said I didn't like her, Edward would still love her. He would just try to get me to like her, too. But if I said I did, she might try to be my friend. Which would be bad. I didn't want to like her. At all. Period. It might have been a little bit childish, but would could you expect. I'm only ten.

So I settled on a simple, curt, "Hello," before turning back in my seat to finish my lasagna.

Bella ended up sitting right next to me, taking a plate of lasagna as well. I could see her glancing at me through the corner of my eye. I could also hear Emmett, Rose, and Alice snickering at a vampire volume. It was too quiet for her to here, of course, being human and all.

I turned around to glare at them, as they all stopped immediately, pretending to be doing something else. Edward was standing next to her, watching her. But I knew he was really paying attention me. I knew all his tricks.

Finally, after the millionth time she glanced at me, I turned to face her. I stared at Bella, just stared. I could see her getting uncomfortable.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Nicky, will you stop? You're making her nervous."

"Bella, is there a reason you keep glancing at me?" I finally said to get Edward off my back.

She shook her head quickly. Too quickly. And she knew it. "It's just... your eyes. I mean... not to be rude or anything, but... well... they're purple."

I sighed. "Yeah, it's my new feature. Don't ask me why because I have no clue. I still haven't figured it out, but... yeah. Now what's the other reason?"

She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it. I just continued staring at her. It was completely silent.

"Who are you?" she finally asked, looking me up and down.

"My name is Nicky. I'm Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie's little sister, Esme and Carlisle's daughter. Any other questions?"

She looked at Edward.

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes once again. "Nicky, she means who you are really. Just tell her."

I crossed my arms, pouting. "I don't wanna tell her. I mean, why should I? I don't know her! And just because you guys trust her doesn't mean I do too."

"But that's exactly why you _should _trust her, Nick."

I sighed. "Thanks, but no thanks. Look, Bella, if you really wanna know, I'll tell you. My name is Nicky Uley. Yes, _that_ Nicky Uley. I'm Sam Uley's half-sister. Does that sate your curiosity?"

She bit her lip again. "Is that it? You're Sam's kid sister? Really?"

I nodded, eyeing her. She didn't seem to be at all surprised.

"Are you a wolf too?" she asked.

Rose made a gagging noise, coming into the kitchen. "Hell no! Ew. Just... no. Never. Gross."

Bella blushed. "Sorry, I just... assumed. I mean, you're not a vampire... are you?"

I laughed. "I wish! But no, I'm not."

She sighed with relief. "Oh. Okay. Sorry. I'm just happy I'm not the only human here."

I smirked knowingly. "Yeah. Not the only human."

Emmett laughed. "Right."

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry about the long delay. School is kicking my butt :( So yeah, I'm in the South and if you're been watching the news then you know about the snow and ice and stuff. I've been so bored and then I remembered all about FF! So here's the next chapter. I'll have the next one out as soon I possible can. You might even have it today. Really sorry. Truly, I am. So... just please review if you can because I love you guys. Thanks for holding on with me.**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	10. Secret 10: Stalker

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Secret #10: Stalker  
**

So now that meeting Bella was done with, we all settled comfortably into various conversations. Then things got quiet. And I don't just mean quiet. I mean like... silent. Pin-drop silent. I couldn't hear anything, though, besides the sounds of the forest, which were getting kinda silent too.

"Well, boys, we've got ourselves a trespasser," Jasper said, putting his accent out full-on. I giggled as he continued, saying, "I _reckon_ we better check it out."

By now, I was full-on laughing. There was just something about Jasper's accent that made me laugh. And he knew it, too, which is why he said _'reckon'._

Of course, I missed Emmett, Edward, and Jasper going out of the house to see who the 'trespasser' was. But by Rose's smirk, I could tell it was someone they knew.

I ran out after them, trying to see if it was anyone I knew. As I got closer to where they were, I recognized who it was.

They were all crouched down, growling at each other. Then Edward smirked.

"Breaking the treaty, are we now, Jacob Black?" he said arrogantly. "And you always thought _we'd_ break it."

"What should we do with him?" Jasper drawled, sensing I was nearby.

"Maybe we should rip him apart," Emmett said. "Technically, we could if we wanted to."

"Do we want a war, though?" Jasper asked.

"I say we rough him up a bit - " Edward started.

"_A lot_," Emmett interrupted.

" - and then we send him back with a message."

Emmett grinned. "Let's do it."

I could see Jacob - _my_ Jacob - moving back a bit, his growl less fierce. He was outnumbered.

Then Edward stood up and faced me with a stern expression on his face. "What do you mean: _my Jacob_?"

Ignoring him, I yelled, "Don't you guys touch him! Stop! Jacob, get back _now_!"

I could barely hear him growling now as I approached him, stepping in between him and my brothers.

"Jacob, _what_ are you doing here? Did Sam send you to follow me?"

"Stalker," Emmett muttered underneath his breath.

Jacob growled, glanced behind me and at me, then whimpered.

"What are you doing here with them?" Edward said in a monotone.

I sighed, frustrated. "It's none of your business! Go home! Now! And tell my _big brother_ that I'll deal with _him_ later." He lingered as I walked away, nudging me. "_Go!_"

I stomped away, mad. I could hear the boys following me. They went inside ahead of me, relaying what happened to the girls; probably for Bella's sake. I looked behind me to see that Jacob had left. I sighed again, slipping inside.

* * *

Things had quieted down again with no interruption until I heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard him say.

I grinned brightly, running towards the door. "Carlisle!"

I ran into his arms, jumping up. "I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Nicky?" he exclaimed. "What on Earth? What are you doing here?"

"Before Alice tells you, Sam is my half-brother. Oh! And Jacob Black imprinted on me!"

Bella, who had been leaning against the counter and drinking a glass of water, spit-taked right on Rosalie. To say she gave Bella the death glare would be an understatement. Before Bella could even apologize, Rose had already stomped upstairs, Emmett following quickly behind her.

"Anyway," Edward said, looking after them amusedly. "I meant to follow up on that. Is that _honestly_ what you meant by 'my Jacob'?"

"Hold on!" Bella nearly shouted, surprising mainly me. "What is this imprinting thing?"

"When a wolf finds his soul mate," I answered. "Or her. Depends on who you're talking about."

"I thought you weren't a wolf," Bella said, obviously confused.

"I'm not. But Leah Clearwater is."

Bella still looked confused, but explain any further as I had more important people to deal with.

"I missed you so much, Carlisle!" I squealed again.

He laughed. "I missed you, too."

"Ahem," Edward said. "Carlisle."

Carlisle looked up, saw Bella, and smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Sorry. Hi, Bella. It's just..."

Bella smiled too. "It's okay, Carlisle. Hi."

Carlisle, while carrying me, walked into the kitchen. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?"

I grinned. "Of course! Why else? I missed you _so_ much. I mean... I love _all_ you guys, but... well, yeah."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" he asked in his Dad Voice. "It is Monday tomorrow, right?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess... but I'd rather stay with you guys!"

"Why?" Edward asked. "Well, I know why, but... don't you like school?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are they being mean to you?" Alice asked.

"Because if they are, then I'm going to kick their butts!" Emmett said, coming down the stairs. "Or at least their parents' butts. See, Esme! I didn't cuss! Hell yes! Dammit! Dammit again!"

Esme shook her head, then smiled sweetly at me. "Is that why, Nicky? Do you not like school?"

I hesitated. "It's not that... It's just... I haven't been to school in a while, so it's kinda awkward. Everyone's nice and all, but I'd rather learn from you guys. You guys can get everything right and you have a different outlook on things. It's more fun!"

Esme smiled again. "Nicky, I'm sure you'll have a lot of friends at school, and you'll have so much fun at school. Social skills are something that every 10-year old should have. Learn them, Nick, and you'll have a lot of fun."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Esme."

I gave her a hug. "I should probably get going then. It's starting to get dark out, and I'm sure Sam is waiting to ambush me as soon as I step inside the door."

Everyone said bye to me and gave me hugs (kisses, in some cases).

"Nicky, I don't know if I want you out there all alone..." Carlisle said as he gave me a goodbye hug.

I rolled my eyes. "Carlisle, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Love you!"

He smiled weakly. "Love you too."

As I started walking back to Sam's house, I heard the rustling of leaves and a quiet, but still noticeable crash. I turned around quickly to see Emmett and Jasper freeze in place. It was silent for a few seconds before Emmett said, "Carlisle told us to follow you to make sure you got 'home' safely."

I rolled my eyes just like I had a few minutes ago. "Annoying, but not surprising. Come on."

We started walking together, joking around and having fun until they dead-stopped.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked, walking back to them.

"We _technically_ can't cross here," Jasper explained. "This is the border line. There's a _distinct_ smell that _never_ mixes."

"It's like there's a brick wall separating the smells of vampires and wolves," Emmett added. "We _kinda_ can't cross. I mean, your little boyfriend broke the treaty already, but... yeah."

I frowned. "I don't smell anything."

Jasper smirked. "You wouldn't. Your sense of smell isn't as developed as ours." He ruffled my hair. "It's okay though. We'll see you later, 'kay?"

I grinned, smoothing my hair down. "OK. Bye, Jazz! Bye, Em!"

I started walking to Sam's, hearing their laughter and crashes of falling tress as we grew further and further apart. But this time, I would be seeing them again. It wasn't forever. Not this time.

* * *

**AN**

**Next Chapter is up. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any mistakes. I _might_ be updating a bit more on this story and my other story, _Don't Trust Me_, because I have a week off this upcoming week. If I update, you are _very_ lucky. If I don't, sorry. Love you guys! Enjoy your weekend.**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	11. Secret 11: The Treaty

**If I owned the Twilight Series, I'd be working on Midnight Sun right now.**

**Secret #11: The Treaty**

I took a deep breath, then let it out, putting my hand on the doorknob. The first thing I saw when I entered the house was Sam and Jacob standing at attention, arms crossed, and glaring. The rest of the wolves, who had just been talking loudly and eating, got silent. I noticed that Seth wasn't there, only Leah. But she was doing the same thing the others were. Staring. At me.

I'm in _so_ much trouble.

I stepped inside and closed the door gently behind me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Nicky..." Sam started. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, kind of already knowing.

He sighed. "You guys go home. Now."

All the wolves leaped up and practically ran out the door, except for Leah. She was calmer than the rest of them. Jacob didn't leave either. Instead, he was sitting now, looking kind of sad.

"Nicky, you know what I'm asking."

I pouted, crossing my arms. "They're my family."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Family? They _can't_ be your family. _I'm_ your family."

"I just met you!" I yelled, losing my temper. "I've known them for practically all my life. They were all I had."

"Nicky, calm down," Sam said. "I'm only telling you the facts. They're killers. They're not _alive_. They could lose control at any moment."

I rolled my eyes. "They would never harm me. They couldn't. I don't appeal to them. And besides, they're _not_ killers. They don't even drink human blood! You're judging them before you even know them!"

"Oh, I know them, alright. They're vampires. They're evil. They shouldn't even exist!"

I gasped. "Take that back! They're kind people who only have others best interests at heart! You don't know them! You'll never know them like I do! They're my family and my best friends! I love them! And nothing you ever say will make think otherwise!"

"How can you love them?" Jacob yelled, standing up. "They're cold, hard, and not even alive!"

I glared at him. "You. Don't. Know. Them! Stop saying they're not alive! They have the kindest hearts anyone could ever have! If you just took the time to actually know them, then you'd see that they're _not_ evil. They're _not_ killers. And they _are_ alive."

"Nicky, I don't want you seeing them," Sam said. "It's too dangerous. I don't care how much you claim to 'love' them."

I glared at both of them. "You can't stop me."

"Yes, I can, actually," he countered. "I'm your legal guardian. You have to do what I say."

"I don't care what you say! You don't own me! I'm a free citizen!"

"You're still a minor."

"Well... well... then I'll go live with them! They don't even want me living here with you, anyway. And you know what, maybe they're right. Maybe I _shouldn't_ live here with wolves. Because you know what, I'm not even supposed to like any of you!"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head angrily. "It doesn't matter. If you don't want me to be with them, then fine. I'll just leave here so that way you can't tell me what to do! You can't stop me from seeing them. I'm not part of the pack, so I don't have to listen to you!"

I stormed upstairs.

"Maybe not, but I can still have the pack watch you every second of the day so you're never alone and you can't sneak out," he yelled, following me.

I growled. "I hate you, Sam Uley! Don't ever talk to me ever again!"

I slammed the door shut and slid down the door, sitting with my face buried in my knees.

He _could_ have the pack watch me at all times. My senses aren't as great as the Cullens. I wouldn't ever be able to get away. And they wouldn't know where I was. They might try to come find me. Then they'd cross over and the wolves would fight them. But technically, they wouldn't be breaking the treaty.

I brought my head up. The treaty!

I heard a knock on the door.

"Nicky?" Jacob said. "Nicky, open the door."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Nicky, please," he begged. "I just... I have some questions..."

I opened the door, glaring at him.

"What?" I said harshly, making him flinch.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I stepped aside, closing the door behind him. "What do you want, Jacob?"

"Um... about the bloodsuckers - "

I growled, interrupting him. He stared at me. I stared back.

"Anyway..." he started. "Um... are you okay? You know Sam means well. He's your brother."

"_Half_-brother, Jacob. Half-brother."

"Well... it's not like those vampires are your real brothers."

I sighed, sitting on my bed. "Yes, they are. I'm their baby sister. They _are_ my real brothers, Jake. The Cullens are my family."

"Nicky - "

I interrupted again, saying, "If you're going to give me a lecture about how they're vampires with no souls and they're not alive and they can't be my family, blah, blah, blah, then you can leave, okay?"

"Nicky... I just don't feel comfortable with you being there all alone with... _them_. I was a nervous wreck the whole time you were there. And you were there for so long... I didn't know what happened. I was worried."

I smiled for the first time since coming back here. "Jakey, there's no need to be worried." I gasped, getting an idea. "Why don't you come with me? That way, you'll see that they're really cool and you won't be worried."

Jake frowned. "I'm don't really wanna spend time with... those things."

I glared at him again. "Jacob..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just... well, you know Bella."

"And hate her."

He sighed again. "Yeah. Well... it's like her all over again. Her vampire boyfriend left her, and when he was in danger, she still went back to save him, saying she loved them, even though they just dumped her in the woods and didn't even bother to say bye... It's just... I don't want to lose someone else to those stupid bloodsuckers. It seems to be happening to me a lot lately..."

I smiled sadly. I was kinda pissed that he still missed Bella, but also sad because he thought that he was lower on my importance bar. The truth is, him and the Cullens were on the same line. None was higher than the other.

Except for maybe Carlisle.

Hoping to let him see that, I said, "Aw, Jake! You can't lose me to them. I don't like any of them romantically like _she_ does. They're my family, and I love them, but that's it. No hidden romances or anything. In fact, that would plain gross. I mean, hello! I'm only ten! They're like a million years older than me!"

"Nicky, I still don't want you over there," he said, getting serious again.

I stood up, putting my hands on my non-existent hips. "You can't stop me, Jake. I'll see them if I want to. You can either come with me or let me go. Those are your only options."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

I shrugged. _I guess it's the wolf in me_, I thought. _Or maybe... nah._

"And I have another question..." I said. "What's this about a treaty? I've been hearing about it a lot lately, but I'm not entirely sure what it is..."

"Oh, yeah, that... well... it's just a document that outlines the laws of them being allowed to live here. They can't feed on or even _bite_ a human. They can never cross onto our land - "

"Or you on theirs," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Or else we, or they, can attack. That's the basics of it, I guess."

I narrowed my eyes. "And you crossed it, breaking it, right?"

Jake averted his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I did, but... they wouldn't dare come over here. We outnumber them."

I rolled my eyes. "You really don't know just how fragile you guys are compared to them. They could kill you in a second."

He rolled his eyes back at me. "I highly doubt that. What are they gonna do? Sparkle me to death?"

I cracked a smile. The first vampires I had known about were them, so sparkling vampires didn't phase me. I did get a few confused stares, though, when I spoke of them. I always thought sparkling vampires were way cooler than burning vampires. At least sparkling vampires couldn't be killed.

"Anyway," Jacob said, stretching, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm up first on 'Nicky-Duty'."

I rolled my eyes again. "Is Sam _seriously_ going to have you guys be bodyguards?"

He smiled. "Of course he is. He's your brother. You're _real_ brother."

I glared at him. "I. Don't. Care. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are just as much my brothers as he is. I've known them longer, anyway, so, if it came to it, I would choose them over him. _Always._"

Jacob shook his head. "Nicky, they're _vampires._ Do you not understand that? They could seriously hurt you. What if - "

Clamping my hands over my ears, I said, "La la la la la! I don't wanna hear it! The Cullens would _never_ hurt me! Just... shut up! You don't even know them!"

"Nicky, I know them a lot more than you think."

I took my hands off my ears. "You know what Sam's told you and what you've heard in your stories, but you don't know _them_. They're different from other vampires. They're not a coven. They're a _family._ A real family. You don't know anything about their personalities or favorite things. Once you know all that, _then_, and _only_ then, can you try and stop me from seeing them. That's the _only_ time I'll ever listen to anything negative you have to say about them, 'kay?"

He sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Fine, Nicky, whatever."

He kissed my forehead, then turned to leave.

I flopped back on my bed when he was gone. I was stuck in between wolves and vampires. The ideal situation. I groaned, flipping onto my stomach. Perfect.

* * *

**AN**

**I hope you liked it. I'll be gone for the weekend so no writing for me. This is just something to keep you satisfied while I'm gone.**

**Also, reviews? I know you guys are probably mad at me and all, but I have to know that it's still good and that you still like it, or else I'm not gonna know what to change or what to keep or what to take out. So if you guys could review telling me any of that, then I'd _really_ appreciate it. Thanks!**

**~futurecullen26~  
**


	12. HIATUS!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_  
**

**I have decided to put _Secrets_ on hold due to the fact that I have a one-track mind... or so they say (they being my WONDERFUL mother).**

**JK, I love my mom, but seriously: I've decided to focus on my other story _Don't Trust Me_ because it's almost finished and is a sequel to my other story _The Cullens Adopt_ so... yeah... but I will finish! Promise :) It has kept me up at night, long enough. :)**

**Haha, but hopefully, you can forgive me for this temporary break. Thanks. Love you guys.  
**


End file.
